Dwarven Vanguard
The Dwarven Vanguard is a military force comprised entirely of Dwarves in service to the Kingdom of Ironforge and Grand Alliance. Battlecry of the Vanguard "Stone and foe beneath our heel, We of Khaz with heart of steel, '' '' Cold of heart we core the fray '' '' By name of beard and blood we'll slay '' '' For each you take you'll dearly pay '' '' Each must die-- and you today!" History The Dwarven Vanguard was formed soon after Thane Grungnir Orcbane swore to stand guard over Magni Bronzebeard's petrified body deep within Ironforge Mountain, effectively ending the Mountain Guard's status as an active organization outside of Ironforge. The Vanguard gradually took over the roles the Mountain Guard had in the past - protecting Khaz Modan and taking the fight to the enemies of Ironforge. Every day the Vanguard's history is written across the face of Azeroth. As important events occur, the Lorekeepers of the Vanguard record them, placing them within Orcbane Hall so that future generations may learn of the struggles their ancestors faced. Structure The Dwarven Vanguard is split into four primary divisions: Infantry, Sorcerers, Medical and Mountaineers. Infantry * Dwarves are renowned for their sturdiness and surprising strength. A well trained Dwarven warrior is easily a match for a creature several times its size. Combining equipment of unparalleled quality with stiff discipline and unmatched skill, the Infantry of The Dwarven Vanguard are as unshakable as the stone halls they hail from. Sorcerers *The enigmatic Dwarven Magi have long studied in their sanctums deep beneath the ear. As powerful as they are secretive, the sorcerers of Ironforge and Shadowforge have lent their potent magic to the Vanguard and stand ready to unleash flame, frost, and shadow upon the enemies of Dwarf-Kind. Medical *Amongst the Vanguard are some of Khaz Modan's finest paladins, priests, monks and shaman. With years of experience in healing and tending to those on the battle field, there are simply no substitute for these vigorously trained and seasoned medics. Mountaineers *The sturdy trappers, riflemen, hill shaman, scouts, and other frontiersmen of Ironforge have long made up the ranks of the famed Mountaineers. Now the Vanguard calls upon them, as well as the fierce warriors of the Wildhammer Clans and the spies of the Dark Iron Empire to make up the ranks of its own Mountaineer division. Hierarchy The Dwarven Vanguard is organized through the following ranks. ' Thane' *The spiritual and political leader of The Dwarven Vanguard, the Thane is its ultimate power. Generals *The military leaders of the Dwarven Vanguard, split into two positions, General of Iron and General of Stone. General of Iron - Commander of the Vanguards offensive forces, the General of Iron is the hammer which strikes fear into the hearts of the Vanguards enemies. Called to the home front only for ceremony or if defenses are under dire threat. General of Stone - Commander of the home front, the General of Stone ensures utmost safety and protection to the Dwarven borders. Immovable and unbroken as the very stone they hail from. Captain *Division leaders and officers, these Dwarves have proven themselves to be worthy of leadership and command the loyalty of those under them. To be a Captain is to wield considerable influence and to bear the weight of considerable responsibility. Mountain Guard *Named in homage of the Vanguard's predecessor; These are Champions whom defend the Generals and High Thane. The unrivaled Dwarven force comprised of beard or braid, muscle and above all: unwavering resolve on the battlefield, even in the face of insurmountable odds. The most renowned fighters the Dwarven Vanguard has to offer, showing extreme loyalty and strength. The Mountain Guard are the most honored warriors within the Dwarven Vanguard. So dedicated are these dwarves that they take every opportunity to fight the Horde, never letting their thirst for battle falter. The few warriors who attain this rank have donned custom enchanted equipment to better terrorize the enemies of Dwarf-kind. Lieutenant *The Lieutenant is the second in command of a specific unit. They are charged with the duty of aiding his or her Captain in both training and battle, looking to increase the well being of the soldiers, both physically and mentally for the battlefield. Ironguard *Veteran warriors who have proven their skill in battle and whose loyalty is beyond question. Ironguards have proven their loyalty to the guild, been to many events, and are always willing to help their fellow warriors. Ironguards go through a traditional forging ceremony In which they forge a rune weapon with a master rune smith in order to fully achieve the rank. Dragoon/Warband *Formal members, split into divisions. Must have attended training and contributed in some way to the vanguard. Recruit *Newly recruited member. Must have been interviewed by an officer, or have shown their skill to one at one of the Vanguard's events. Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Ironforge Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Dwarf Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Ironforge Military Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:The Bulwark